


Unamiable and Enticing

by Noppoh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noppoh/pseuds/Noppoh
Summary: Tuanul Mansion is sold at last! We follow Rey as the newcomers bring change to local society. - Heavily based on Pride and Prejudice





	Unamiable and Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to my beta SirenBanshee for going through this story on such short notice. Girl, you are amazing!
> 
> This story is heavily based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. The idea came to me after a visual prompt that is part of the weekly drabbles at the 'Strictly Reylo' Facebook page. What was supposed to be a drabble turned out to be full one-shot. I want to thank the Admins of this paige for finding us writers a new source of inspiration every week.
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm Ltd., LucasArts, Walt Disney Co. and whoever else holds copyright to the Star Wars franchise.
> 
>  
> 
> [Visual Prompt](https://obiwanisbae.tumblr.com/post/174451423014/miss-rey-i-love-you-accept-my-hand-in-marriage) \- For those of you who follow my Reylo Prompt Drabbles, this is the story for the missing week 20180604.
> 
>  
> 
> The characters may be a bit ooc. Putting such spirited people in the everyday societies of Jane Austen is bound to have its effect. I hope you can forgive me the changes.

 

Rey was sitting on a padded bench, flanked by her two best friends–Paige and Rose Tico—and watching the people mill about the room. 

“I had really hoped the newcomers would liven up the place,” Paige lamented.

“They caused quite the stir when they entered,” Rey answered her friend.

“Yes, but nothing more! Apart from the ginger one–what’s his name?–they’re not even dancing!”

“I believe his name is Mr. Hux,” Rose commented, “and it’s only their first evening here; they may just want to socialise before dancing.”

“And that poor woman they have with them,” Paige continued, ignoring her sister. “So tall! She makes for an awful dance partner like that; no wonder most of the men are disinclined to ask her to join them in a dance.”

“I think she’s a strong looking woman,” Rey interrupted, glancing at the three newcomers.

“Women are not supposed to be strong!” Paige answered in an outrage, turning a couple of heads. Her sister was quick to shush her. “Women must be kind, enjoyable, and delicate,” she fiercely  continued, managing to belie her own words while she spoke them.

Rey raised an eyebrow at her friend. “You know I abhor the idea,” she said.

“And that’s why you’re still single,” Paige retorted.

“Well, so are you…”

“The one in black is handsome though,” Rose interrupted them.

Rey looked up. “I believe his name is Ben Solo.” She studied him. Tall, broad, standing ramrod straight with his hands behind his back. “Seems like a terrible bore to me. Well, not a bore, just, unpleasant or something. I can’t define it.”

“I understand what you mean. He looks like he would rather be anywhere else in the world but here. So stuck up!” Paige agreed. “I heard he wanted to be called ‘Kylo Ren’ when he was younger, some sort of a rebellion against his parents. How uncouth is that?”

Rose giggled. “It didn’t stop him from inheriting the Solo estate and income when his parents died. He’s supposedly insanely rich. I wouldn’t mind dealing with a stuck-up manner if it comes with so much money!”

“Rose!” both Rey and Paige cried out.

“What?” she answered innocently.

They were interrupted when Madame Holdo came to collect her ward. “Come, Rey,” she said, every bit the strict and regal woman she was. “Mister Holdo will introduce us now; come along.”

Rey said her goodbyes and obediently followed her. She knew she was lucky to be adopted by Mister and Madame Holdo when she was found wandering their fields. Rey had little recollection of what had happened, but felt a huge sense of abandonment. She figured her parents had left her there for some unknown reason.

When the Holdos found her, she had been shivering with cold and sick with a high fever. They nursed her to health and then—given that Amilyn was unable to have children of her own–decided to adopt her. Their household had been one with rigorous discipline, but their liberal views on society allowed her to become a free-thinking spirit. Yet, she demurely bowed her head while being introduced to ‘newcomers’–propriety demanded it.

“I am very pleased to meet you,” Mister Hux said. 

She answered the greetings with a curtsy and a small smile. It seemed Mr. Hux talked for the three of them, since there were no words from either Phasma or Ben. Rey allowed herself to glance up and found Mister Solo studying her. As soon as their eyes met, he turned away with an air of indifference. Inwardly, Rey rolled her eyes.

xXxXxXx

At the next community ball, merely two weeks later, Rey found herself once more in the company of her dear friends, the Tico sisters. 

“Admit it, you like him!” Rey teased Paige.

Rose and Rey had been needling Paige the entire evening, trying to get her to admit she actually liked Armitage Hux. After they had been properly introduced, the two of them had danced an awful lot with each other. Paige, however, hardly budged under their assault.

“He’s pleasant enough,” she answered them. “More than can be said about his friend, though. He’s so stiff and formal. Hardly says a word. High and mighty, that’s what he is, probably thinks he’s above us all.”

“Oh, don’t give him such a hard time, sister,” Rose defended. She was always seeing good in people. Rey feared it would at one point be her downfall. “Perhaps he doesn’t like large groups of people, or strangers? Or maybe he doesn’t like to socialise?”

“All three of those arguments paint him an equally unpleasant person,” Rey commented. 

“He might improve his demeanor in time,” Rose insisted.

“Unlikely. I hardly think he’s inclined to change his ways, as he is obviously set in them.” 

Paige nodded her head in assent while Rose pouted, causing Rey to laugh. “We’ll give him another two or three dances, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

Some time later, Rey found herself separated from her friends after a trip to the buffet. Craning her neck in an attempt to spot them, she all but bumped into Ben Solo, forcing her to interact with him after the proper apology and greeting.

“Good evening, Mister Solo. How are you enjoying the ball?” she asked.

“A bit crowded for my taste.”

Rey waited for more but quickly realised it was all the answer she would get. His eyes, however, never left her face, giving her all of his attention and making her feel self-conscious.

“And what do you think of the town of Jakku? It certainly must be quite a difference from the city of Naboo.”

“I guess it’s … adequate.”

Again, Rey waited for an elaboration, and again none came. In all honesty, he was being rather rude. She noted the way he moved his mouth, as if agitated, but she quickly wrote it off as boredom and a wish to escape her presence. 

The silence between them quickly grew awkward, so she gave a small, appropriate curtsy and excused herself. He answered her with a perfect incline of his head. She wondered how often he had practiced it to get the movement to look so … enticing.

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, she resumed roaming the crowds in search of her friends. It didn’t take long before they descended upon her.

“You talked to him!” Rose squealed.

“What did he say?” Paige questioned.

Rey sighed. “It was downright horrible!” she lamented. “The man hardly speaks two words. Not a conversationalist at all; he barely gave an answer to the questions I asked him. And such a patronizing view on our little corner of society. Let’s hope I will never have to talk with him again!”

xXxXxXx

“Have you seen the regiment? The officers?”

Rey jumped quite unladylike in surprise to her friend’s sudden appearance. “They’ve arrived already?” she asked Rose.

“Yes, they’re a day early. They made camp on the hillside north of town. I met up with Kaydel earlier and she knows one of the officers. She has promised to introduce me to them! Won’t you come with us, Rey? I’ll probably make a fool of myself. Please come with us and protect me from any foolishness!”

“Won’t your sister come along? Is she not with you now? It’s odd to see you two separate; it’s like you’re joined at the hip.”

“Oh no,” Rose answered, a suggestive tone in her voice, “she’s been invited to a picnic with Mister Armitage Hux and Madame Phasma Christie.”

“No!” Rey hushed, grabbing her friend’s hands with hers. “Tell me you are not trifling with me. Are they really out for a picnic?”

Rose eagerly nodded her head. “We don’t expect them back before three o'clock this afternoon, and Kaydel suggested meeting up with some of the officers for tea and card games around four. It would be inappropriate for Paige to meet up with different gentlemen so soon after her picnic.”

“Then I will accompany you to guard you from doom,” Rey teased. “Where will we have our tea?”

“Oh, Madame Kanata is hosting, to officially welcome the regiment into town. They’re all invited to the next ball as well!”

“Well, that will surely liven things up, unlike some other people we’ve recently made our acquaintance with.”

“Hush now; you can no longer speak ill of Mister Hux, not now my sister might get engaged to him!”

“I think you’re getting quite ahead of things, Rose.”

“Oh no! I’m sure of it!”

“If you are so sure, I will limit my comments to the one person we do all agree upon.”

Both giggled at Rey’s words. They agreed to meet up so they could enter the tea party as a group and, with that promise, they went their separate ways.

Just before four o’clock, Rey found herself amidst the hubbub of arrivals of what was turning out to be a rather large tea party. Spotting Rose and Kaydel, she made her way towards them.

“Rose, Kaydel,” she greeted. 

“Rey!” they both answered. 

“Come on,” Kaydel continued in her no-nonsense way, “let’s get inside before all the good seats are taken.”

They received a warm welcome from the little woman who was the major’s wife, Madame Maz Kanata. With a saucy wink, she invited them to ‘mingle amongst the many fine young gentlemen’ and to not be afraid to be ‘swept off their feet by their charms’. 

Under Kaydel’s guidance, they walked up to a table which already seated two officers. They immediately stood at their approach, a politeness that never failed to charm Rey.

“Miss Connix, how lovely to see you,” the more rugged looking of the two greeted with a small bow. “And who are your lovely companions?”

“Mister Dameron,” Kaydel answered with a smile. “These are Miss Rose Tico and Miss Rey Holdo.” Curtseys and bows were exchanged. “And who might your companion be?” Kaydel retorted.

“Yes, of course, excuse me my rudeness; I was distracted by how lovely you all look this fine afternoon,” Poe answered. “This is my good friend, Finn Boyega.”

The man stood out amongst the crowd with his dark skin—which was unusual, but not unheard of. Beside her, Rose giggled, and Rey discreetly planted her elbow in her friend’s ribs. Luckily, Mister Boyega didn’t seem to be insulted by Rose’s untimely giggle.

After the general inquiries that were required at a first-time meet between people, talk quickly turned towards the social scenery of Jakku. 

“Tuanul Mansion has finally found itself another owner,” Kaydel said. “It’s such a beautiful home; I often found myself taking a walk merely to admire its design. Of course, that is now no longer possible.”

“And who is the lucky new owner?” Finn inquired.

“A Mister Hux. He claims he will stay here for the entire summer,” Kaydel answered.

“He’s quite a pleasant fellow.”

Rey almost rolled her eyes at Rose’s comment, knowing her sudden favourable view of the man was entirely due to his perceived attachment to her sister. “Not something we can say about his friends, however,” Rey added.

“And who might these friends be?” Again, it was Finn who asked the question.

“Madame Christie and Mister Solo; although, in all fairness, I haven’t spoken with Madame Christie yet, so it’s rather unfair of me to hold her in a bad light.”

Poe’s eyes flickered to hers. “Not a Mister Ben Solo?” he asked. “Son of Mister Han Solo and Madame Leia Solo?”

“Yes, the very same.”

“But the colonel, who is a close friend of Mister Solo, holds him in such high esteem. I cannot imagine he has left such a bad impression that you feel he is unpleasant company.”

“I can very well assure you that he is,” Rey countered. “At all the balls he has attended, he hasn’t danced even once! And when in conversation, he talks very little, as if we are well beneath him. No, his demeanour is not pleasant at all.”

“How very different your opinion is of that of our colonel, whom I very much respect. I believe I shall have to form my own opinion of him if I am ever to be graced with his company.”

Their conversation flowed away from Tuanul Mansion and on to other topics. Their afternoon was spent pleasantly in the company of the two gentlemen, and Rey found herself partial to Mister Poe. He was a very expressive man, open in his communication, quick with compliments, and never without a topic to discuss.

xXxXxXx

At the ball a week and a half after the meeting with the two officers, Rey found herself studying Ben Solo. She had to admit, the seemingly contradictory account made by Poe had her intrigued. 

As was his habit, Ben was standing near a wall, watching the crowds and barely interacting. His stance was straight and formal, his head held high. Still, Rey thought she could see a hint of tension in his shoulders. Then again, it was stifling warm in the hall; he was probably feeling uncomfortable.

His shoulders were broad, hinting at a barely constrained strength. The jacket he was wearing cut him very well. All black, as usual, but it gave him an imposing figure. His shoulder-length hair was as dark as his outfit. The luxuriously wavy locks were allowed to fall free around his face, contradictory to the latest fashion trends that had all the men tie their hair back with a leather band. As someone who had little respect for the silly trends herself, she could appreciate the independency it showed.

And then there were his eyes… Rey quickly looked away as their gazes crossed. The intensity she noticed the one time she was forced to talk to the man was still clearly there. It made her feel like a deer caught in headlights, something she did  _ not _ appreciate.

Looking around the room—and anywhere but the conundrum that was Mr. Solo—Rey smiled as she spotted Kaydel coming her way.

“He’s been looking at you an awful lot, you know,” Kaydel said as a way of greeting. 

Rey scoffed. “Don’t jest, Kaydel; I’m sure he’s merely trying to look for an escape. I am sitting close to the door, you know.”

“I know what I see.”

“Obviously the heath in here has gotten to your head.”

Before Kaydel could answer, they were joined by Poe and Finn. “How are you lovely ladies doing?” Mr. Dameron asked, jovial. 

“We were merely discussing the temperature in this room,” Rey commented before Kaydel got the opportunity to open her mouth. “It is rather hot in here, isn’t it?”

“It certainly is,” Finn answered. “If I’m correct, and I’m sorry for overhearing, but you commented that our Miss Connix is in need of some fresh air?” He turned towards Kaydel. “Perhaps, my lady, I may escort you outside?”

“That would be very kind of you, sir.”

Rey couldn’t hide a small smile at the happy look on Kaydel’s face. At first, she had thought Kaydel to be impartial towards Poe, but conversation during an afternoon walk had proven her wrong. Rey very much hoped Kaydel’s feelings were returned.

“Have you had the chance to talk to Mr. Solo yet? In order to judge his character for yourself?” Rey asked Poe.

“I have not; although, I have been introduced to his friend, Mr. Hux, by Miss Paige Tico. He seems like a very agreeable man.”

They talked amiably until Poe was drawn away by some of his friends. Rey was wondering where Rose was when, suddenly, Mr. Solo appeared in front of her.

“Miss Holdo.”

“Mister Solo,” Rey answered, looking up at him in confusion. Why would he search her out? The man whom the entire town knew did not socialise.

“May I ask your hand for the next dance?”

Rey was certain her surprise was written all over her face. “Uhm… Yes, yes you may.”

He bowed and walked away, only to be replaced by the same friend Rey had been looking for before his arrival.

“Oh, what did he say?” Rose gushed. “What was that about?”

“He wants to dance with me,” Rey answered, still gobsmacked.

“DANCE?”

“Hush! Yes, dance.”

“But he doesn’t dance.”

“I know.”

They both stared in wonder at the retreating figure.

Some time later, when the musicians signaled they were preparing another set of dances, Rey tentatively made her way to the floor to meet Mr. Solo. He greeted her courteously and they moved to face each other in the two rows of dancers. She noticed he was moving his mouth in that agitated manner again and wondered if it was a nervous tic.

Given the fact that he had not set foot on the dance floor once in the weeks past, Rey had expected him to be an awkward or unpracticed dancer. She was pleasantly surprised when she observed his steps to be elegant and steadfast. 

“You should dance more often, Mr. Solo; you are quite proficient at it.”

“I try to avoid it as much as I can.”

“That we have noticed,” she stated boldly, all the while wondering what had made him make an exception to dance with her. “But it seems such a shame to deny others the pleasure of your talent.”

“I can assure you, it has nothing to do with talent.”

Rey almost sighed at his short, uninviting answers. However, she refused to give up, taking this dance as an opportunity to try and catch a glimpse of the same man Poe’s colonel apparently knew. “I find that difficult to believe. If not talent, then where did your skill come from?”

To her surprise, Ben narrowed his eyes in what could only be displeasure.

“My parents held my education in high esteem.”

Not knowing how to answer, Rey decided not to comment. Their dance continued in a silence that bordered on the unpleasant. Yet, when the first one ended, he escorted her from the dance floor but gave no sign of wanting to leave her side. Not wishing to be rude, Rey stood her ground, watching the couples that participated in a second dance. Among them were Paige and Armitage.

“Your friend, Mr. Hux, seems to be enjoying himself,” she commented, trying to break the silence.

“Indeed.”

Rey felt like snapping at him. Was the man really that socially inept? “Madame Tico and he look good together, don’t you think? They make a lovely pair,” she tried again.

“Hardly what I would call a perfect match.”

Staring at him, watching his eyes follow the couple, Rey fought her outrage. “Why would you say so?” she finally managed to ask through clenched teeth.

He looked at her as if it was an obvious case. “Your friend is rather uncouth in her prejudices and she lacks sensibility. I find myself wondering if the affections she shows Mr. Hux are sincere, or merely a means to procure his hand in marriage and access to his fortune, as her sister so bluntly stated some time ago.”

It was the longest she had ever heard him speak but, in her anger, she failed to appreciate his carefully chosen words or the baritone of his voice.

“My friend is one who freely speaks her opinion; I fail to see how that might be construed as a fault?” Rey vehemently defended Paige. “She is not one to fake her affections, for she is too straightforward a person. If her sister did mention Mr. Hux’s fortune, I can assure you it was in good humor and not as the goal of some nefarious plot!” Unable to bear his presence any longer, she gave him a terse curtsy. “Good evening, Mister Solo.”

Before he could utter a word, she turned around and quickly made her way through the crowd. How could he say such things? Having lost the joy of the ball and not wanting to have to explain herself to either Rose, Paige, or Kaydel, she purposefully found her adoptive parents and made her wish known to depart. Despite their surprise, they complied with her request and not long after Rey found herself in their carriage, on her way home.

xXxXxXx

Ben’s words incensed Rey for several days, making her feel unsuitable to go out in public and feigning a series of headaches, blamed on the unwelcome heath at the last ball. She wondered how she would face the Tico sisters, Paige especially. Should she warn her dear friend of Mr. Solo’s unfavourable view of her budding relationship with Mr. Hux? Did he have intentions to break them up? If not, was it worth worrying her friend?

There was also Mr. Solo’s image to consider. Although he wasn’t much loved in their social circles due to his aloof character, his standing gave his words more meaning. Which, to Rey, was utterly ridiculous, but not something she could ignore. If word got out that he didn’t approve of Paige’s match, others might agree, which could doom the relationship regardless of whether or not Mr. Solo decided to intervene.

Rey’s faked headache turned into a real one as she worried herself sick, unable to reason her way out of her indecision and feeling like there was no-one she could take into confidence. A soft knock interrupted her frantic mind.

“Enter.”

Amilyn walked into her room. “Are you feeling any better?” she asked. “Rose and Paige are here to see you, if you feel up to it.”

Rey could feel herself pale.

“You should talk to them. I don’t know what Mister Solo said to upset you so, but confide in your friends.”

“Even if his words involved an unfavourable opinion of them?”

“Is that so?” Amilyn mused. “They are your friends. It seems only fair that you speak the truth. Besides, I am sure you put Mister Solo to rights.” A small smile graced her lips.

“Very well.” Rey sighed. “I’ll be down in a moment.”

“Where have you been?” Rose immediately asked as soon as Rey walked into the drawing room. “You have missed so much!”

“I wasn’t feeling very well.”

“Rose,” Paige admonished her exuberant sister, “at least allow our poor friend to take a seat before you assault her.”

“I am not assaulting her!” Rose protested. “But so much has happened these last days, I simply can’t bare not sharing the news!”

“What news?” Rey asked.

“Yesterday, Kaydel got engaged to Finn Boyega!” Rose gushed.

Rey stared at her friend in astonishment. “She what?”

“Oh, sure you noticed they were interested in each other?” Rose continued. “Apparently, the regiment is moving out in a week’s time, so Mister Boyega decided to take the risk—despite their short acquaintance—and ask her hand in marriage. She said yes!”

“I’m so happy for her!” Rey answered. “I must pay her a visit.”

“And that’s not all!”

“It’s not? What more could have happened in those few days I was ill?”

“It is rumoured that Mr. Dameron has taken a liking to Miss Christie.”

“Mr. Hux’s friend?”

“Yes!”

“But isn’t he below her station?”

“I heard that she comes from a military family and doesn’t care given his profession. I think she believes he will rise in the ranks quickly. Isn’t it wonderful how this is all coming together?” Rose clapped her hands in joy, her eyes glazing over, no doubt with images of grand weddings and balls.

Rey looked at Paige and saw a small frown on her friend’s face. “What’s wrong?” she asked her.

“I must not mention it amidst all this good news, but I feel like Armitage is pulling away from me.”

With a sigh, Rey decided to heed her mother’s words. “It’s Mr. Solo. You may not have noticed—if not, I’m sure Rose here has told you all about it—but he invited me to a dance at the last ball. Afterwards, he expressed his doubts about the truthfulness of your affections and the straightforwardness of your demeanor. I tried to put him to rights, but I fear I might not have gone about it the right way.”

Paige stared at her, shocked. Rey’s confession even pulled Rose out of her musings.

“He did what?” Rose asked.

“I can’t believe he said that,” Paige whispered. “And he’s such a dear friend to Armitage; no wonder he’s pulling back.”

Rey reached out her hand, wanting to comfort her friend. “I can’t either, but he did. It was awful. But perhaps all is not lost yet? Maybe you could talk to Mr. Solo in person, assure him of the truth of your feelings?”

“But would that not worsen his opinion of my behaviour?” Paige questioned. “If he already thinks me too straightforward, this is hardly going to help.”

“I don’t know, Paige. I would come with you if I thought it would help, but after the manner in which I last addressed him, I doubt it would further your cause.”

“You lost your temper, didn’t you?” Rose asked with a knowing smirk.

“Uhm… I might have?”

“Oh, Rey!” Paige exclaimed, laughing. “You’ll end up an old spinster if you keep doing that!”

“But he was being so obtuse, how could I not react?”

“You react,” Paige answered, “but in a polite manner.”

“I know, I know.”

They gossiped until well after tea time, catching up on everybody’s whereabouts and connections. Given that they had not run out of topics to discuss when it was no longer appropriate to visit, they decided upon a trip into town by the end of the week.

xXxXxXx

“Look at that bonnet; isn’t it cute?”

Rey nodded in agreement of Rose’s sudden outcry. They were leisurely walking through town, visiting shops and watching the other people go by.

“Too bad it has a blue ribbon, though,” Paige commented. “It would look so much better with a pale-pink one, or perhaps even mauve, if you wanted to be bold.”

“You could find yourself such a ribbon and change it?” Rey suggested.

“But I’m not good at sewing,” Rose whined.

“Then perhaps you can ask your sister, when she’s not flirting with Mr. Hux, that is.”

“Oh, don’t tease me so!” Paige admonished Rey. “Wait until you find someone you like; you would behave exactly the same. Remember my words.”

“Have you confronted Mr. Solo yet?” Rey questioned.

“Yes. It was-”

“Paige, Rey, Rose!”

The three of them looked up at Kaydel’s voice.

“Speak of the devil,” Rey mumbled.

Kaydel was accompanied by Finn, who had obviously brought Poe, who in his turn probably invited Phasma. Ben and Armitage were trailing behind both couples, both seeming slightly out of place. It was gratifying to see Mr. Hux’s face light up when he spotted Paige. Practically foregoing proper manners, he immediately set out to greet her, ignoring the rest of the party. It was obvious they all tolerated the lack of protocol given its reason.

“Kaydel!” Rey greeted. “I didn’t know you would be here. Aren’t you leaving in a couple of days? You will sorely be missed!”

“We decided rather spontaneously upon a last group outing,” she answered, lovingly looking up at Finn.

“How are the wedding preparations going?” Rose gushed, unsurprisingly.

While Rey politely listened to their animated chatter, she noticed Ben’s eyes on her. He was staring at her intently, a strange look on his face. When she dared to glance up at him, he didn’t look away but gave into that nervous tic of his, the one that drew her eyes to his lips.

“You’ve had quite the effect on our dear friend.”

Surprised, Rey turned towards Phasma, who had come to stand beside her. She also noticed Ben’s eyes flickered to the other woman and narrowed slightly.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I believe he could appreciate your defense of your friend.”

“Could he?” Rey questioned, unbelieving. “My manner could hardly be called gentle. In fact, I behaved blunt and rude.”

“Miss Christie,” Ben interrupted them. “Shall we continue on while the others catch up?”

Phasma gave Rey a smile she couldn’t quite decipher before she answered him. “Well, of course. Where shall we go next?”

They strolled off, quickly followed by Poe. Rey looked around and resigned herself to being ignored for the time being; she had no need for all the wedding details, and it was apparent by the way Mr. Hux and Paige were standing to the side, that they wished not to be disturbed. 

She threw another look towards the retreating trio, only to catch Ben turning his head to look back at her. Their eyes met and, for a moment, she was lost in the intensity of his gaze. Too soon, he turned away. Rey shook her head. What was all that about?

xXxXxXx

Her mother found her in the garden. “You have a visitor, Rey.”

Turning, Rey placed the flowers she had plucked in the basket. “Is it Kaydel? Come to say goodbye before she leaves?”

“No, it is not.” 

Rey took notice of her mother’s perplexed frown. “Then who is it? Paige? Rose?”

“No. It’s that Mister Solo.”

“ _ What?  _ Did he mention the reason for his visit?”

“He did not. He did seem nervous and behaved rather curt.”

“He’s always curt, mother. Very well, I will go speak with him.”

Entering their home through the kitchen door, Rey took her time putting the basket on the table and checking if her hair and clothes were still presentable after her time in the garden. She tried to come up with a reason why Mr. Solo would want to speak with her. Perhaps he felt the need to address her behaviour towards him. Surely, he had not come to apologise for his misinterpretation of Paige. The absurdity of the idea curled her lips up into a smile.

After a slight knock on the drawing room door, she entered. Ben immediately stood to give her a bow—which she replied to with the required curtsy—and went to stare out of a window. Confused by his behaviour, Rey sat herself down on one of the padded benches.

“Why don’t you take a seat, Mr. Solo?” she asked after a couple of minutes spent in silence.

His head snapped towards her. “I’d rather stand,” he answered. His focus, however, seemed to stay on her.

“If you so wish. Please tell me, did you have any business to discuss with me?” Rey decided to cut right to the heart of the matter. Given his inclination to only give short, unhelpful answers, all the niceties in the world would only serve to create a tense atmosphere with stilted conversation.

“I-” He averted his eyes and started pacing. 

“Are you quite alright, sir?”

His eyes returned to her face. After two quick steps, he was kneeling in front of her. Rey blinked in surprise, taken completely off guard.

“Miss Holdo,” he said, his eyes intent, capturing hers. “I’m- In vain I have struggled. It will not do!”

“Struggled?” Rey repeated, confused.

“Please allow me to voice my affection for you. Despite many objections, I believe I may have fallen in love with you.”

She felt gobsmacked. “Love?” she whispered. “Objections?” she continued in a stronger tone of voice. “What objections?”

“There’s the fact that this place is not what you would call high society,” he responded. “And I am well aware of the fact that you are adopted. Who knows what blood runs through your veins?”

Rey stood so abruptly he almost tumbled over. “Excuse me! How dare you say such things to me, sir!”

“You asked about the objections,” he answered, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

“And thus you decide to insult my very person. Yet you claim to feel affection for me. I am finding that very hard to believe!”

“Apologies; I did not wish-” He did that thing with his mouth again, distracting her. “I am not good at conversing with people, especially not with those of the opposite sex. It is not my intent to insult. I merely wished to inform you of my feelings.”

“Feelings, I dare say, you believe you should not have? Then why, do tell me, did you feel the need to inform me? It is obvious you would rather not be bothered by them, if they are even real and not a figment caused by your proclaimed lack of entertainment.”

“Be assured that they are real, very much so. From the first day I saw you, you captured my eye. Not only with your beauty, but also your grace and manner. I admit to fighting my feelings, for they were strange to me. Never has a woman captured my eye as such.”

Rey was shocked, both by his admission and the length of his speech. She did not know what to make of him. Gone was the reserved, unpleasant man; instead, she saw someone younger, someone insecure. She took a moment to consider how to respond to his words.

“Then what caused the change of heart?” she finally questioned. He turned away, back to the window. “You turn your back to me?” Rey accused, outraged. “After all you said, I ask you one simple, logical question, and you dare turn your back? You have a strange way of showing those affections you claim to have, sir!”

He mumbled something under his breath.

“I will ask you to speak up!”

“I became jealous,” he said, head slightly bowed, staring at the windowsill instead of the landscape outside.

Rey’s anger faltered. “Jealous?”

“That man, Poe Dameron, flirted with you so outrageously, so easily. I did not like it.”

“That’s why you asked me to dance with you?”

“Yes.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I could not leave without at least trying to get your attention. It did not go as planned.”

She let out a surprised laugh, causing him to turn towards her with a smile. “That’s a way to assess our interaction that particular evening,” Rey said.

“Are my affections in any way returned?” he asked.

Her hesitance caused his smile to waver. 

“I-” Rey stumbled. “This is all so very sudden,” she finally said. “I had no idea of any feelings towards me. I must admit that I hardly know you.”

“Then, perhaps, will you allow me to court you? I fear I cannot promise any improvement in my behaviour, but I can promise you I’ll try.”

He looked almost vulnerable. Rey could clearly see hope shining in his dark eyes and pondered. Had she not admitted that he was handsome? Had she not found his movements enticing and elegant? Apart from her own perception of him, she had not heard a single, negative rumour about him. Still, she hesitated.

“What about my behaviour that same night? The way I rebuked your words about my friend?”

To her utter surprise, he grinned at her, his entire face lighting up. “I was shocked at first, for I had not expected such vehemence in your response. However, it only sparked my interest in you. You obviously have a mind of your own, and a strong loyalty towards your friends. I can certainly appreciate both.”

“And has it changed your mind?”

“That, and a very spirited visit from Miss Tico. You have special friends, Miss Holdo.”

Rey looked at him, trying to figure him out and finding herself intrigued by him. She said as much. “I find myself intrigued by your behaviour, Mr. Solo, and I find myself inclined to get to know you better.”

Again, his face lit up with a huge smile. Rey could not help but return it with one herself. She wondered what she had gotten herself into, and what type of man he would turn out to be. However, part of her was already convinced that she had found herself a kindred spirit.

Her decision to allow him to court her turned out to be the right one, and only a month later, much to the surprise of Rey’s friends and family, they announced their engagement.


End file.
